FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: How It All Began
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Everything has got to start somewhere, right? Waring, a lot of death, so don't think of showing your little brothers and sisters! Please review and add to Favs! Thank ya!
1. The Marionette

**This is just my story on what happened all those years ago, from the beginning to the end, beginning with the Marionette, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: How It All Began.**

 **Chapter One; The Marionette.**

* * *

 **Missing.**

 **Name:** Marina Keller.

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Age:** 6.

 **Date of Birth:** August 12th, 1977.

 **Date of Disappearance:** October 13th, 1983.

 **Appearance:** Black Hair, Pale Skin, Blue Eyes, Skinny Build.

If found or you have information of this person's whereabouts, please call this number immediately.

000 and/or 911.

Thank you.

* * *

Marina Keller didn't know where to go. She had ran away from her father a few days ago, and now she was wandering the streets trying to find place to spend the night. She had tears running down her face, and they still hadn't stopped coming, it was times like this that she wished her mother was still here. But she died in a car accident, leaving her father, Vincent Keller, an alcoholic out of depression, making him aggressive towards her and her brothers. Her elder brother, Flynn tried to defend her and her twin brother, Gorge, but it proved useless.

Her mother, Violet, was out for a walk with her dad, when they came across two people fighting. Violet was always one for peace and tried to break up the fight. Two complete strangers to her. Then one of them pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed her right in the stomach! The two left, as her mom died in her dad's arms, and he was never the same after that.

He started acting funny, almost as if he kept forgetting who he was and what he did. Sometimes he would keep going into blackouts and just attack like a wild animal! He almost got Flynn hospitalized once.

One night, he barged into her room, a bottle of Vodka in his hand, screaming at her that he never wanted a child in the first place, and started whipping her with one of his belts.

That made her snap. She just couldn't take it anymore! So she grabbed her essentials, some food and water, and her favorite little doll with little red dots on the cheeks and a black body with white stripes on the legs and face, and a music box, the last gifts her mother gave her, went out the window and ran as fast as she could.

But now she was hopelessly lost, she had nowhere to go, no-one to turn to. But then something caught her eye, a giant billboard that had showed Fredbear's Family Diner, her dad's workplace. Fredbear's Diner had opened up, only a few months ago, and it was now a big hit. It had two Animatronics at the moment, Fredbear, a golden bear with a purple hat and bowtie, who was the lead singer and star attraction of the place, and his partner, Spring Bonnie, was a golden rabbit with a black bowtie and a guitar, and played the music that ranged all around the Diner. They're were the only Animatronics so far, but the company informed the public that they were going to add more Animatronics in the coming days. Marina hoped that she'll be able to see them when they come out.

She saw that the Diner was but a few feet away, and made a run for it, music box and doll in hand. Maybe this could be her new home, the workers there were her only friends, and so were the Animatronics, especially Spring Bonnie. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she liked him more then she liked Fredbear.

She just approached the doors, but was sad to see that it was closed, but she tried knocking anyway. No response. She knocked again. Still no response. She considered climbing through the window, when a shadow loomed over her, she turned around and her blood ran cold at the sight of her father, just standing there with a sickening smile on his face.

"Hi sweetie." He started off, his smile starting to creep her out, "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for ya'." Marina was so startled, that she was shaking, unable to respond. She was about to say something when he spoke again, but this time, with a much colder tone. "Speak up!" he nearly shouted, she shrunk back a bit, but responded anyway.

"I was just trying to find a new home." she whispered, but he heard her, he smiled that scary smile again, "Why don't you let me help you?" he asked, Marina looked up at him, confused as to what he meant, "Daddy? What do you mean?" she questioned innocently, "I have the perfect home for you, just remember to say hi to your mother for me, alright?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, "What?" his only answer was to raise a knife above his head! Everything was in a flash and Marina now found herself on the ground, bleeding from her chest, tears coming to her eyes again. She heard footsteps turn away from her, and the sound of a car driving away. But she didn't care, for she only had her eyes on her doll and her music box, that she had dropped in the struggle.

Just before she faded into a deep sleep, she saw her music box began to play on it's own, and she could have sworn that little white irises appeared in the doll's hollow black sockets.

* * *

 _"Where am I?"_ was the creature's first thought when she woke up, from what she thought was an endless sleep. Music rang clear in the air as the mysterious figure began to get up, with some difficultly, due to her strangely long legs and arms.

 _"Who am I?"_ was the figure's second thought, because she realized that she doesn't know her name! She struggled to think about what her name could possibly be, but she had no luck, it was as if half her memory was wiped away.

 _"What am I?"_ was her third thought as she finally saw her reflection in the window of the building, she looked like some sort of _puppet!_

She had a black, long, slender body, with long striped legs, and long arms with fingers that looked like claws now that she thought about. She had a pure white face with red cheeks, an agape mouth, and hollow eyes _._

She searched the farthest parts of her mind to come up with a name for herself... Marina, her name was _Marina._ She remembered now, so her name was Marina, but how did she end up here?

The music suddenly changed from 'Grandfather Clock' to 'Pop Goes the Weasel' and she looked to see it was coming from a small box with a handle on it, stars printed on it. She picked it up and examined it closer, as if looking for something. Suddenly, all the memories came back. Her trying to find a new home, away from her abusive father. Coming here to Fredbear's Family Diner, with her doll and music box. Meeting her father here and a knife, blood, so much blood.

When the memories ended, she just stood there in shock, her claw-like hands clutching her music box tightly. She looked at her self in the window, and saw purple tears where running down her face. _P_ _urple,_ it was _his_ favorite color, he had been wearing it in her final moments as a human, and now she was this, this _thing,_ she now looked so much like her favorite doll, and, somehow, she is now trapped between life and death, unable to get out! Why? Why can't she move on?

Then it came to her. Revenge. She needed to get _revenge,_ if she was to go into the afterlife, if she were to see her mother again. Nodding in determination, she looked back at her reflection, the tears were stuck, dried there, never to be wiped off.

 _Good._ It would mark this day, she wasn't going to wipe them off anyway. She wanted them to be there when she saw _him_ again. Too remind him of his dastardly deed, too remind him how cruel he was to the ones who loved him. But first, she would need some help.

She winded up the music box and 'Pop Goes the Weasel' began to play.

Marina Keller was gone now. Now the Marionette pulls the strings.

* * *

 **I hope I made the Marionette's character as mysterious as I hoped it was, I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review, add to Favs, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. FredBear

**I hope you missed me! I'm going to like go from the start, like the first victims to begin with, then to the end, so just be patient with me, 'kay? I hope you like this one!**

* * *

 **FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: How It All Began.**

 **Chapter Two; Fredbear.**

* * *

 **Death Certificate.**

 **Name:** George Keller.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Age:** 10.

 **Date of Birth:** August 12th 1977.

 **Date of Death:** August 12th 1987.

 **Cause of Death:** Frontal Lobe bitten off.

 _So Young, So Sweet, So Soon._

* * *

 _"What has he done this time?"_

A voice questioned little George Keller, as he wondered around in his room, unable to get out. The little voice didn't startle him, it was comforting, he had been hearing these voices since he was six. At first he thought they came from his favorite toy plushie, Fredbear, a cute, little, golden bear with a purple top-hat and bow-tie. He was his only friend, along with the other plushies, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and even the headless Foxy, curtsy of his big brother, Flynn Keller.

He was terrified of his older brother, and Flynn knew it, he used it as his advantage. He used the Foxy head, to make a mask, so then he can scare him, senseless! He hated it, and just a few minutes, he had locked him in his room, as punishment for crying so hard when he found out that he was going to Fredbear's Family Diner.

He used to love that place, but not anymore. Unlike his big brother, he hated that place, that was where _she_ disappeared. His twin sister, Marina. He had known the hardship his sister had went through, being the only one in the car, besides mom and dad, he blamed her for everything. But when she needed him, and Flynn most, they weren't there. She was gone, vanished without a trace.

And now, his father, _and_ brother, take it out on him. And he hated it. But whenever he did get mad, he would play with his plushies, and he would always listen to that voice, that sounded like a mix of his mother, his sister, and completely different voice, that sounded like Fredbear.

 _"He locked you in your room again."_

George could only nod.

 _"Don't be scared, I'm here with you."_

He manged to smile, before falling asleep on the floor.

 _Tomorrow is Another Day._

* * *

 _"You know, he's hiding again."_

It was that sweet, little voice that woke him from he's sleep on the floor. He got up and he instantly regretted it, his muscles have gone stiff. He looked at Fredbear, "What do you mean?"

 _"He won't stop, until you find him."_

He said, as George tried the door-nob. It was open. Part of Flynn's _game,_ no doubt. He grabbed Fredbear, and went out of his room. The hallway was empty, he looked from left to right. He went right, to his sister's room. It looked just the same as it did four years ago. He liked it that way. Well, almost the same. He frowned slightly at the torn up Vixey on the floor. Vixey was one of her favorite characters, but when she disappeared, Flynn went out of control and tore it apart.

That was another reason George hated him.

 _"Over there."_

The voice indicated when he was out the hall again, he nodded and went into the living room. But as soon as he did, he wished he didn't.

Flynn, in his Foxy mask, jumped up from behind the television, admitting a strange screech.

As he cried on the floor, he wondered, _was that how you screamed, Marina?_

 _Tomorrow is another day._

* * *

The other past days had been torture for the poor boy. His father left him at the Diner, twice. And his brother had locked him up in the Parts and Service room. But he noticed something while he was in that room. His father was in there, and he was doing something to the endoskeleton that belonged to... he didn't know, but he caught a glimpse of gold in there. He had manged to stay out of sight, and he got out when his father left the door open.

But now he was here, in the source of his worst nightmares, surrounded by Flynn and his friends, all wearing masks.

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?" the one in the Bonnie mask said to the others, George just held onto the leg of the table harder, not wanting to go through this, he wished his sister were here.

The in the Chica mask, Flynn's girlfriend, giggled, while the Freddy one snorted, "It's hilarious!" Flynn nodded at that.

"Why don't we help him get a closer look! He would love it!" George could stand the plushies, but the full sized one's he could do without! "No! Please!" he plea fell of deaf ears, "Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift." Flynn suggested, "He wants to get up close and personal!"

Flynn and the Bonnie kid picked him up by the arms and practically dragged him towards the stage, as the Chica and Freddy kids followed close behind. "No!" George cried, struggling to get out of they're grips, "I don't want to go!" maybe if he pleaded enough, they might hesitate and let him go. No such luck.

Flynn _laughed,_ "You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer!" when they finally reached the Diner Duo, Flynn said something that scared George to death! "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" _Has he lost his **mind?!**_ "NO! DON'T" the poor boy cried, but he knew it was pointless, "On three! One... Two..."

George couldn't remember what happened next, but he knew one thing for sure. _Fredbear_ was the endoskeleton _he_ tampered with.

* * *

He didn't know where he was, all that he could make out was that he was in a _very_ dark room, with only one light, and his plushies.

 _"Can you hear me?" Flynn?_

 _"I don't know if you can hear me..." I can hear you. Why do you sound so sad?_

 _"I'm sorry." You have nothing to be sorry for, it was dad's fault. Flynn, can't you hear me?_

 _"Your broken."_ The new voice startled him, and he looked to see that it was his plushies, it sounded like Foxy, he thought. It was more of a statement then a question, but before he could answer, he disappeared into thin air.

 _"We are still your friends."_ the sweet voice of Chica said before she vanished too.

 _"Do you still believe that?"_ Bonnie asked, tilting his head, and when he got a nod, his sowed-on smile grew even wider, before he faded away as well.

 _"I'm still here."_ George didn't know if Freddy meant physical or spiritual, but before he could figure it out, Freddy was gone, with a wave of his microphone.

 _"I will put you back together."_ Fredbear promised when they were finally alone. George reached out to him, but his hand went right through him, and then George was alone, and he began to cry again.

All of the sudden, he heard music. It sounded like his sister's music box! Then something appeared before him. It was a _puppet!_

"Who are you?" he asked innocently. He didn't know why, but the creature began to laugh gently. **_"Why, it's me, brother!"_** the puppet said joyfully as she knelt down in front of him, a large chest in her arms with two locks on it. _**"Don't you remember me?"**_ Now that she was closer, George could see her features. She had a pale white face with red cheeks and purple tear stains, she had a black body with white stripes on the legs, and buttons on the chest. Now that he thought about it, she looked a lot like his sister's doll.

"Mary?" he asked, bewildered, using the old nickname she used to love. The puppet nodded, _**"I call myself the Marionette, now."**_ "What happened to you?" he asked, and the puppet looked down, and he could have sworn that the purple on her cheeks darkened, _**"**_ **He _did this to me."_** his sister said bitterly, "Dad?" **_"Yes, and I see he has done the same to you."_** George was shocked, "You mean... he did this on purpose!?" Mari-no-Marionette nodded, **_"Yes, and he intends to do the same to Flynn and his friends."_** George was livid, "Then we have to warn them!"

He heard her sigh, _ **"I'm afraid that isn't possible,"**_ "WHY?!" **_"We are trapped between life and death, and no-one can see the dead."_**

George was star-struck. He was _dead?_ Then everything came back to him. His dad tampering with the endoskeleton, him and his brother and his friends in the Diner, them putting him in Fredbear's mouth and then... pain. So much pain and so much blood.

He noticed that Marionette's tears were becoming darker, he reached his hand out and tried to wipe them away, but they stuck there, as if they were glued there. She laughed bitterly, _**"These tears will never be wiped away brother, and I don't want them to be,"**_ He looked at her with wide eyes, _**"I want them to be there when I see**_ **him _again, so then he knows what harm he has done to those who loved him! But I'll need your help."_** she waved her hand over the chest and the locks disappeared, she opened the chest and inside was a _purple_ top-hat and bow-tie.

He didn't even need to be told. He grabbed them and placed them around neck and on his head. He looked at his hands and saw that they were now golden paws! he looked at his reflection on the grey coating on the chest, and saw something _wonderful._ He looked at the Marionette, and held out a hand to her, she took it and they walked away.

The crybaby George was dead. Now, a very big golden teddy bear has taken his place.

* * *

 **I hope this was as good as the last one, and I hope you enjoyed it! I'll see you in the next one, the rest of the gang will be introduced.**

 **B-bye!**


	3. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy

**Well here we are the rest of the gang, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: How It All Began.**

 **Chapter Three; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.**

* * *

 **Missing.**

 **Name:** Fred Faz.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Age:** 17.

 **Date of Birth:** January 7th 1970.

 **Date of Disappearance:** October 31th 1987.

 **Appearance:** Brown Hair, Tanned Skin, Blue Eyes, Athletic Build.

 **Missing.**

 **Name:** Bob Martin.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Age:** 17.

 **Date of Birth:** April 16th 1970.

 **Date of Disappearance:** October 31th 1987.

 **Appearance:** Black Hair, Brown Skin, Brown Eyes, Athletic Build.

 **Missing.**

 **Name:** Chloe Robinson.

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Age:** 16.

 **Date of Birth:** March 14th 1971.

 **Date of** **Disappearance:** October 31th 1987.

 **Appearance:** Blonde Hair, White skin, Blue Eyes, Slender Build.

 **Missing.**

 **Name:** Flynn Keller.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Age:** 17.

 **Date of Birth:** June 18th 1970.

 **Date of Disappearance:** October 31th 1987.

 **Appearance:** Black Hair, Pale Skin, Blue Eyes, Athletic Build.

If found or you have information of these people's whereabouts, please call this number immediately.

000 and/or 911.

Thank you.

* * *

It took the gang two whole months to get Flynn to come out of his room. They knew he blamed himself for what happened, they blamed themselves too. But Flynn had a harder time coping with George's death. First he lost his mother in that car accident, then his sister disappeared and now his brother was gone, but this time it was _his_ fault.

It took him a while to accept what happened, but he still wished it didn't, he wished that he wasn't such a asshole! He wished that he was dead to, so he can be with his brother and the girls. He tried to forget the tragic event, but it still haunted his dreams! He dream about himself as a child. As George's age, stuck in his room, with nightmarish version of the Animatronics hunting him, like he was some sort of prey, and he would either wake up exhausted, or wake up terrified.

And other sometimes, his nightmares were just flashbacks. Horrible flashbacks of that dreadful birthday. His brother's cries, his screams, his limp form in Fredbear's mouth.

It took the gang awhile to take him to the 'new and improved' Fredbear's Family Diner, or really it was a now called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. They had closed down after the 'Bite Of '87' as people call it, but two months later, they reopened and got rid of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, due to the Bite, and the fact that the two were considered dangerous to wear.

They kept the other animatronics though, but they changed them, Freddy was a bit chubby, Bonnie looked like a women, Chica looked like one of those pole-dancer at a pub, and Vixey was now called Mangle, made a 'take-apart-and-put-back-together' Animatronic. To put it simply, they were now toys!

No-one knows what happened to the originals, or the Diner duo, but the gang were thankful for that, they didn't want to see the one that did the Bite or the faces of the ones that caused it.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Flynn muttered, as the gang made their way to the pizzeria, Chloe looked at him, with the same painful expression, "Flynn, I know how hard this is for you, it's hard for the rest of us." she gestured to the other two, who nodded sadly, "But George wouldn't want you to blame yourself, he would want you to move on." she told hims gently. Flynn took a deep breath, he knew she was right, she was always right.

They walked in the new and improved, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

After watching the show and eating pizza for half an hour, Flynn spotted something around the corner, and he wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that he saw a dash of _gold!_

He stood up quickly, walking swiftly after it, the others walking behind him confused, "Dude, where are we going?" Bob asked, starting to get bored, "I could have sworn I saw Fredbear." the others looked at him as if he grew a second head. Fred spoke next, "Are you sure? The company said that are never to preform again." "I know what I saw, and I'm going to find out!"

With that statement, he walked faster the others close behind. They stopped around the corner, and looked around it to see indeed, Fredbear, opening the door to the Parts and Service room. Flynn closed his eyes painfully at the memory of locking George in there.

He went in and they followed.

The room was dark with a flickering light on the ceiling but it didn't calm their nerves, if anything, it put them even more on edge. The floor and walls were a cold, grey concert and across the walls was a checkered stripe, with black, white and red squares. In the middle of the room was a table, with Animatronic parts on it, mostly Endoskeletons, but that wasn't what scared them out of their wits.

Around the room, on the floor, sprawled out, were the original Animatronics, along with Spring Bonnie! The golden bunny was still in fine condition, it was the others that wanted to make the gang puke.

Freddy's legs had holes in them, and the fur was ripped clean off of the lower arms, leaving wires exposed, showing parts of his endoskeleton. Bonnie's face was entirely gone, leaving nothing but the back of his head, and the Endoskeleton's head, which looked more like a skull from the gangs view! His arm has disappeared too, leaving excess wires poking out of his arm and the rest of his body too. Chica looked creepy as hell! The top and bottom of her head have been split apart, causing some teeth to be shown,(why the hell would a chicken need teeth?!) Her arms were stuck out in a T position, and her hands were completely missing, leaving wires poring down from there. Foxy was in a bad condition as well. The fur on his left ear was completely gone, different types of rips showed parts of his endoskeleton, the fur on his lower torso was missing as well. His hook looked dangerously sharp from this angle, and it seemed to swing slowly from side to side.

"What the hell happened to these guys?" Bob questioned, looking ready to vomit all over the floor at the almost sickening sight. "I don't know, but they look creepy as hell!" Flynn couldn't take his eyes of Foxy. "Where did Fredbear go?" Chloe looked around to see if she can spot him before a cry of agony ranged out in the room!

They turned around to see Fred, with a bleeding wound on his lower abdomen, a _golden_ arm wrapped around his neck! The arm released him, but his knees buckled underneath him, he fell onto the ground, next to Freddy.

The kids looked up at the one who just killed their friend, and were meet with _Fredbear!_ Except the head was missing, revealing the attacker's identity!

"Dad?!" Flynn was shocked to find his father in the very suit that caused his brother's death! "What are you doing here?!" "Something I should have done long ago!" he laughed mechanically as he strode towards them. Bob was next, he tried to hold him off, but in one swift movement, Bob was on the ground, on his side, bleeding from his shoulder. Bonnie was beside him.

Now he was going for Chloe. Flynn tried his best to protect her, but he just pushed him aside, and, though Flynn didn't see, he heard a agonizing scream. He looked up to see her on the floor, next to Chica's deformed body.

Then he turned to Flynn, who tried his best to get up and back away, but as soon as he got up, he was punched by his own father, who took off the rest of his suit, as Flynn recovered from the blow.

"Dad," Flynn started of weakly, "Why are you doing this?" Vincent smile sickly sweet. "Didn't you figure it out?" the young man raised an eyebrow, "It was _me_ , it was _me_ that caused that little brat, Marina, to 'disappear', and it was _me_ that tampered with Fredbear's Endoskeleton, that caused that crying whelp, George to go 'bye-bye'! Don't you get it, Flynn?! It was all _**me!**_ "

Flynn's mind, heart and blood were on fire, " _You_ caused all this?! **You** killed Marina and George?! _**Why!?**_ " "They were just whining little brats that cried about everything! I didn't want them anyway, but now, you have become a whining little brat too, so..." _"You **MONSTER!"**_ he didn't seem to notice Flynn's outburst, "Of course, I didn't expect you to shove him into that overgrown teddy bears mouth, but hey! I wasn't complaining, but you certainly were."

Flynn let out an enraged roar as he leaped at the man in purple, but it proved to be useless as he just threw him back against the wall, right next to Foxy, he had angry tears running down his face. He looked back at the man he no-longer saw as his father. He had that bloody knife his hand, readying himself for the finale blow.

As Flynn closed his eyes, one thought entered his mind.

 _"At least, I'll see my family again."_

He didn't know just how right he was.

* * *

Flynn had a headache. He had just woke up, from what seemed an endless sleep. He heard sirens outside. What are the police doing here? As he tried to stand up he was shocked to find that his hand was gone, replaced with a lethal looking hook. He saw his reflection in the wall and saw a face he thought he'd never see again! _Foxy!_ But he didn't as torn up as he did a few minutes ago, or was it a few hours ago?

But anyway, he looked perfectly fine.

 _ **"Flynn..?"**_ a weary voice called out, he looked around to see Bonnie getting to his feet, but he looked okay too! The extra wires were gone, and his face and arm were back! But his voice didn't sound like Bonnie's usual voice, it sounded like... ** _"Bob?"_** he was surprised when his on voice admitted from the fox's mouth, the lavender rabbit nodded, _**"What happened to us?" "I don't know, dude. All I know is..."**_ he trailed off when Bob-Bonnie looked over his shoulder with wide eyes.

He turned around to see what was what, when his eyes were as wide as Bonnie's. A few feet away was _Fredbear!_ And by his side, can only be described as a some sort of _puppet!_ They had a box in between them and they were hovering over Fred's and Chloe's bodies!

 _ **"Fredbear,"**_ the puppet spoke to the golden Animatronic, _**"Go check how the other two are coming around."**_ Flynn wondered how the puppet sounded like his little sister. Fredbear nodded, _**"Yes, Marionette."**_ and why Fredbear now sounded like his brother! He got up and turned to walk over to them, but stopped short to see they were already up.

 _ **"I'm glad to see your already awake, brother!"**_ Fredbear said cheerfully, Flynn was confused, _**"What do you mean 'brother'?"**_ Fredbear smiled, _**"Look at me more closely Foxy."**_ Fly-Foxy leaned in closer, and he could have sworn, that in those blue eyes, the shape and the _feels_ that it gave off, _"They looked just like..."_ _ **"George?"**_ Foxy asked carefully, 'George' nodded, **_"I go by Fredbear now."_**

That was all Foxy needed. He flung his arms around his little brother, hugging him close, muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over, oily tears coming into his eyes. Fredbear was a little shocked, but wrapped his arms around him regardless.

 _ **"You have nothing to be sorry for, brother. It was**_ **his _fault."_** the bear said bitterly, Foxy finally let him go to look at him with confusing eyes, _**"What do you mean?"** _ Bonnie asked for him. _**"He didn't just do this to you and me, he also did this to our sister, Marionette."**_ he looked back at the puppet with sad eyes, but Marionette didn't notice, too busy with placing Fred and Chloe beside the Freddy and Chica suits.

 ** _"You mean that that thing is Mary?"_** Foxy didn't know what else to say, it was hard to believe any of this, but before he could ask more questions, yellow and brown smoke arose from the bodies, and flowed into the remaining animatronics, and their bodies vanished, and Freddy and Chica sat up, looking around bewildered. It didn't take Foxy being a rocket scientist to know that his girlfriend and best friend were now known as Freddy Fazbear and Chica the Chicken.

 _ **"Yes,"**_ his brother answered, **_"_ He _kept loosing himself to his blackouts and didn't even know what he was doing until it was too late!"_** Foxy never thought he would hear such anger from his little brother, _**"When she died, he decided to be rid of us then and there, but I didn't think he would drag your friends into this... I guess he didn't want witnesses, guess it didn't mater since he's in jail anyway."**_ Ah. So _that's_ why the police are here.

 ** _"But that won't be enough to stop him."_** Fredbear stepped aside as Marionette stepped towards the gang, **_"I know all of this seems shocking,"_** That was an understatement, little sis'. _**"But you see,**_ **he _did this to us, and I had learned that we won't be moving on, until we get our revenge!"_** Foxy had no trouble with that, _**"He may be in prison now, but he'll be back, and when he does, we'll be ready for him."**_ Marionette paused, _**"That is, if you accept."**_ Foxy already made his decision.

 ** _"I know I haven't been the best big brother, but I promise, whatever you need, I be there this time."_** the others nodded in agreement.

Marionette and Fredbear looked at each other and smiled. Fredbear held out his golden paw. Foxy took it with his metal hand.

The Faz gang have vanished. Now the Fazbear family have come out to play.

* * *

 **And it's here! I hope it was worth the wait! I'll see you later!**


	4. Springtrap

**And here comes demon of Five Nights at Freddy's! You guessed it. Purple guy! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: How It All Began.**

 **Chapter Four; Springtrap.**

* * *

 **Wanted!**

 **Name:** Vincent 'Killer' Keller.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Age:** 43.

 **Appearance:** Black Hair, Pale Skin, Blue Eyes.

 **This man is guilty of:** The murder of several children, including his own offspring.

Considered armed and deadly, if you have any information, call this number immediately.

000 and/or 911.

* * *

Did they really the a cell could hold them in? He was smarter then that! He had been in that stink hole for nine years. He, as expected, was supposed to be in jail for life for murdering those kids, but his sick and twisted mind had other ideas.

He smiled wickedly as he came towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

It was , so no-one would be around sadly, he manged to open the window and walk right in. He realized that he was in the storage room. There was a _purple_ Freddy in there.

He smiled that sickening smile of his.

It was time to have some **_fun._**

* * *

Vincent gave out a sigh as he wiped the oil off his chin, scattered around him were the torn up pieces of the Animatronic, "Finally." he smirked, "I finally got ride of these annoying robots and their _stench!_ It's not like anyone cares about this place anymore." he began to smile insanely again, "I still can't believe I did it, got away with murder, and I got away with it, _six! **Times!"** _ he laughed and laughed and laughed, as he thought of his past deeds.

 _"Hello, father."_ he paused at the voice that sounded so much like his first victim, _"Do you remember me?"_ now that was the sound of his youngest son, why was he hearing these voices. Maybe he was just imagining... _"I mean, you did kill us after all!"_ came the angry voice of his eldest son. He definitely didn't imagine it!

Then he saw _her,_ his _child,_ his _first_ victim, he was starting to get scared. This was definitely his daughter, but she looked _different._ She was now wearing a black dress with white stripes, her face was pure white, with red cheeks and purple tears running down her face. And she had a glowing wound on the side of her chest, glowing a bright gold. It was the same wound that ended her life. He tried to back away.

 _"Don't try to run from me!"_ the little girl smiled, cruelly, _"It's your time! Accept it! It's time for you t **o suffer the CONSEQUENCES!"**_ the child flung herself at him, and he bolted, ran as fast as he could.

He turned one corner, but stopped immediately. In his way was a teenage boy. He had brown hair and blue eyes, he was wearing brown button-up shirt and genes with a black, sleeveless vest. He had a black bow-tie and top-hat,and was holding a _microphone_ in his hand. But what really set the man in purple off was the bear ears on his head! He had shining knife wound on the left side of his hip. That was how he died.

He reached a hand out and walked towards the terrified Vincent, but he quickly ran the other way, he stopped between a fork in the road and looked one way. He wished he didn't.

Another teenager, another boy. He had lavender hair and red eyes. He was wearing black genes, and a white shirt with vest the same color as his hair. He was holding a red and white guitar in his hand, and he had ears as well, but they were bunny ears! He also had a glowing knife mark on his left shoulder.

 _"Come on, Vincent!"_ the dark skinned boy complained, _"We just want **to play a game! It's called hide and seek! If we find you, you DIE!"**_ Vincent ran, and the three gave chase.

The man kept running until he came across the dining area. He stopped to try to catch his breath. This can't be happening! This can **not** be happening! They shouldn't be here, they were _dead!_ He knew, he killed them himself.

 _"Dudda-dum-dum-dum-diddly-doom."_

Vincent immediately looked around in fright wondering what was next! He looked towards the stage, and this time he saw, not one, but _two_ teenagers!

The tallest was a boy, that looked a lot like his eldest son, Flynn! But he mostly resembled Foxy now! He had messy crimson hair, gold eyes, fox ears and an eye patch around his right eye! He was wearing brown baggy leggings, a white shirt, with red stripes. He had a dangerous looking hook in place of one of his hands. Right in the center of his chest, held a wicked knife wound. The other one was a girl, she had long blonde hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a yellow sundress, the top of it was white, and said 'Let's Eat!' and a cut across her neck.

They jumped off the stage and walked towards him.

He actually screamed, and ran.

He didn't know where he was going until he came to a dead end the safe room, the Spring Bonnie suit just lying there on the floor. He didn't have time to think when the ghosts came back, excluding the Marionette. They parted like the red carpet and then, another child emerged.

This one looked like his _George!_ He had brown eyes, golden bear ears, and blonde, almost golden hair. Only his attire has changed as well, he was wearing black genes, a white shirt with a _golden_ vest. He also had a _purple_ bowler-hat and bow-tie. And his forehead was a sickening sight, as it was crushed and gaping open.

He looked up at him and smiled bitterly, _"Hello, father. Has your life been a good one, since you killed us?"_ his innocent face turned into a glare, _"Has life been better in prison, well we hope you enjoy your stay here, for **you will never EVER LEAVE!"**_ the ghost stepped towards him, and Vincent stepped back, trying to get away from the frighting sight.

Then he spotted his chance, he ran toward the golden rabbit Animatronic, and putted it on. The kids just looked around, as though confused. Vincent laughed, "Can't hurt me now! Can ya?! You whiny little brat!" he laughed even harder, until he heard some sort of mechanism get loose.

He didn't want to think about what happened next, but he knew one thing.

He kids were now _smiling_ at his pain.

* * *

 _ **"Ow."**_ Vincent moaned, as he placed his paws against his head, as if trying to keep it from falling apart. _Wait. PAWS!?_ Vincent looked at his hands and saw they were indeed paws, he was somehow inside Spring Bonnie! How was this _possible!?_

Then he noticed that something was different. But didn't know what. Come on Vincent, think! Think...?

That's when it hit him. Usually, he would be thinking insanely, thinking wicked thoughts and always thinking about his accomplished murders. But now, he felt... calm, he could think straight, like he was actually... sane.

When his wife, his sweet Violet died, it destroyed him. She was his whole world. Before her, he was just some bad boy nobody who kept looking for trouble. Then she came around and changed him for the better. He never hated his kids, never did. He just... lost himself, and from time to time, he kept loosing control, and would just black out, not knowing the hideous crimes he did.

Then he heard some voices outside the room, he manged to get but with some difficultly. He opened the door and spotted the children. But instead of laughing cruelly, as he had expected, they were crying tears of joy.

 _"Finally!"_ Bonnie exclaimed in pure joy, _"We're free!"_ he shouted to the others as Chica cheered, _"I've been waiting for this moment... for years!"_ Marionette cried, tearfully, _"This is unbelievable!"_ she wiped her purple tears, and they _finally_ rubbed off, a sign that they were truly free. Freddy bent down, in front of her, _"That's right, cry like there's no tomorrow. We're finally free!"_ she nodded, throwing her arms around the older ghost.

 _"Free..."_ Foxy looked over to his little brother, who had spoken softly, _"Free! Foxy, we're FREE!"_ Fredbear cried joyfully as he wrapped his arms around his brother, Foxy, for the first time in years, _smiled. "Yes, finally."_ he sighed happily as he held his brother, _"Now we can finally see mom."_ Vincent gasped at that, he wanted to go with them, he wanted to see Violet too. He _needed_ to see her. Maybe if he begged enough, he could go with them.

 _"So?"_ they all looked over at Freddy with smiles on they're faces, _"What are we waiting for?"_ he looked down at the girl in the black dress nodded, and held out her music box, and got ready to wind the handle.

 ** _"Wait!"_** they stopped and looked at the source of the new voice, and their faces went from joy to disdain. _**"Please, wait!"**_ Vincent ran over to them, but ended up tripping over his feet, so he just crawled over to them.

 ** _"I want to go to! I want to be free too!"_** Foxy walked over to him, _"So you want to come too, huh? Probably to see mom too?"_ the tattered bunny nodded, _ **"Yes! Yes!"**_ he was surprised when Freddy laughed.

 _"This is some sort of joke, right?"_ ** _"J-Joke?"_** Vincent stuttered, Foxy spoke again, _"You really think you deserve this freedom?"_ Foxy looked at him increasingly, _"A monster like you deserves NOTHING!"_

Vincent was, for the first time in years, starting to feel remorse, _**"Flynn, please-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"**_ the golden rabbit shrunk back at his son's Animatronic voice, _**"This is all your fault!"**_ Chica yelled at him before breaking down into tears as she remembered when she lost her humanity. Foxy ran over to her and held her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder.

 _"I can't even remember what my parents look like..."_ Bonnie mumbled as Freddy comforted a crying Fredbear, _"My sister is probably married by now."_ Marionette walked toward the bemused Vincent. Lets just say, he didn't see what was coming next.

She slapped him. **Hard.** _"We hope you enjoy your stay."_ she said bitterly as he rubbed the sore cheek.

With that, she turned around, and walked toward the ghosts that have been like a family to her for the past few years. She held the music box out again, and turned the handle over and over. A gentle tune began to play. The gang began to sing.

 _ **Freddy:** So many years, so many dark memories._

 _ **Bonnie:** So many fears we now put to ease._

 _ **Chica:** Pain makes you do thing you never knew you could do._

 _ **Foxy:** Is this all real? Or just de'ja vu?_

 _ **Marionette:** Just little children, not at all strange._

 _ **Fredbear:** Until the lights went out, and everything changed._

 _ **Foxy:** Alone and afraid, for, oh, so long._

 _ **Marionette and Fredbear:** Wondering 'what did we do wrong?'_

 _ **All:** Just like balloons, we soar on our on! Finally free from the pain of our home! And just like balloons that no-one will hold. Free from the truth, that no-one will know!_

And with that verse, they were gone, leaving a broken down, sobbing Animatronic behind.

The man known as Vincent 'Killer' Keller, was finally gone. And so was Spring Bonnie. They have combined to form a deadly trap.

 **The End!**

 **Or is it..?**

* * *

 **So there is is, folks! I hope you enjoyed this amazing origin story, please Review, add to Favs, and I'll see you in the next story!**

 **B-bye!**


End file.
